BONDING METER OF LOVE
by chocolatekriya
Summary: A relationship for one person it is divine and everything and for another person it is not his cup of tea like this the two opposite persons who have different thoughts kria and reyansh will come close


where is she cant she understand today is very important for me how can she be this much careless .

Dont known how i appointed her as my assistant from this whole world .I wont spare her today if any

thing will be gone wrong.

in meantime the person who is thinking and cursing his assistant for not shown up yet was diverted by his

manager.

manager:excuse me sir all arrangements are done and the guests are waiting for the party to start .

:ok done and the where the hell is did she forget that today is how

much important day is for our company(he spoke in a utter most angry which scared the poor manager soul)

manager:(stammaring)sir..sir act..actually she is inside the party arranging everything sir

:what she is inside bloody hell how would i known if she is inside without showing up to me

manager:sorry sir i will tell her to meet you

:its ok and check everything clearly if any mistake is there i wont leave anyone got it

manager:yes yes sir

:i think we should get inside

manager:yes sir

there the poor manager soul enters into party hall

on the other hand a girl with her cute and hyper mode is so engrossed in checking the arrangements of

party

:so manish did all arrangements are done i dont want any mistakes otherwise you known right

what will happen

manish:yes kria madam all arrangements are done (yes guys so is our kria)

kria(mind):hmm thank god betwen where is this kadhoos gone

but her thoughts were broken by

:so everything is done

kria:yes sir everything is done the party will be good commentable further in future

:it must after all its my party

kria(mind):whatever but he is looking dashing and hansome today arghh kria control yourself

dont fall for this atleast who does'nt beleve in relationships

:if your mindtalk is completed let me tell you today you are my date got it

kria:what but sir when did you i mean you asked me

:i never ask anything to anyone i just order and people should follow it

do you get it

kria:but sir

:lets move

in silence she followed him to stage

host:welcome to everyone today eveing you all will not forget this momentable party as if it

is by none other than the great industrialist singhaniya( none other than

reyansh)

reyansh:welcome to everyone enjoy the party

kria(mindtalk):enjoy how anyone can enjoy the so called society buisness parties if it was my

party it should be in my way .

and they left the stage the party is a formal buissness which is with lots of buissness and tender

topics discussed by people in party .

person1:hello mr .reyansh nice to meet you great arrangements

by listening this reyansh stares at kria with proud

reyansh:y not after all its my party

there their so called project talk is going beside kria is getting bore by this formal buissness party

host:so guys lets begin this party with a surprise for none other than the buisness tycoon reyansh

here reyansh looks at his side with shock in his eyes and his eyes searches for his assistant kria

but she is no where in his sight and suddenly lights off and a spot light appears on stage

kria:so guys we all known about the great buisness tycoon reyansh singaniya but no one

dont known how he acheived everything its not at all in one night work so lets take an eye on this

screen to known how its been possible

on the screen it showed the pictures how a single reyansh had gone through his carrier and his hardwork

his do or die attitude everything

in party everyone stares at reyansh who is going through his past emotions which are only known by him

but maintained his strong attitude among those people .all started to applause by clapping .

kria came down from the stage happily .

reyansh:what the hell is this kria

kria:sir (confused)

reyansh:did i ask you for any surprise

kria:sir am sorry if i hurt you

reyansh:yes ofcourse dammit you hurted me

he is going to hold her by shoulders but backed off by listening the music which is calling for

couple dance. just then holded her hands and danced with her angry passion aggression is

completely shown in his eyes by this kria had her eyes with full of tears and their dance is ended .

everyone in the party stares at them in awe both reyansh and kria leaves eachother hands by the

peoples claps .

host:wow that was an awesome dance .is'nt guys?

kria in utter dissappointment and eyes full of tears leaves the place seeing her leaving the party

reyansh anger reaches its height on the other hand kria reaches her appartment flat and ran into her

room without locking the main door.

reyansh too leaves the party by giving neccesary orders to his manager he reaches kria's

flat and watches the kria who is sobing hardly without noticing who is there in her room .

kria:am sorry reyansh i hurt you i hurt your feeling by disclosing your past memories i dont known

known y you are scared of relationships and y you dont want to remind your past but today after

seeing your aggression i got it that i have no rights to hurt you .(she did'nt realise that rey is in her room).

after listenng her words he left the place

that night sleep not at all seems to be for him and to her

at morning in office

reyansh is in his cabin thinking what happened last night in the party and here kria knocks at the door

after listening the knock

reyansh:come in

and there she enters with her head down

and reyansh watches her

kria:good morning sir today no meeting here some files you should check it and have to sign on them ,

and these are company progress files you should refer it and make some decisions and whether needed any

changes ,and here are some cheques for salaries you should have to sign it sir .

he keenly observes the changed behaviour of kria who is always active and chirpy ,bubbly mostly hypered.

kria:sir so can i go give me a call after reffering all and if any neccesary changes i will make it

reyansh:you have to

she stops herself at the door by litening him

he goes near to her

reyansh:you have to change your behaviour kria its not you who will always irritate me

her head again down by hearing this

kria:am sorry sir for last night i will make it up at any cost by changing myself.

reyansh:you have to make it up

by saying this he held her waist possesively and crashes himself on her she is shoked by his sudden

approach with his right hand he locks the door knob and slowly rubs he cheeks with same hand

kria is shocked firstly but by feeling his palm on her cheek closes her eyes and cherish that moment

and their faces are too close such that rey's hot breath hits her neck she opens her eyes and traces his face

with her palm but realisation struck her as it leads to many other things so she back off her hands

he notices the sudden change in her but passion took in his mind and heart and ignores her change and

took her lips wildly she tries to push him but he is strong enough to hold her after many trails of fighting

she gave up to him and started to feel the kiss it just not kiss its a kiss of feelings ,emotions ,care ,passion ,

she encircled her legs on his waist by keeping her hands on his chest he took her to the couch and kissed her

fiercly,she responded by opening her mouth .he started biting her neck collarbone and deep down her revealed

flesh she cant do anything except moaning his name and pleading him to releive her from this sweet torture.

kria:reyansh.. aahh please stop

but he never listened to anyone after all he is reyansh singhaniya who never follows anyone but makes follow

all by him.

exploring her with his kisses ,biting,licking,sulking made him more wild that he did'nt cared about the world

around him he started to undress her but she is enough to realise and pushed him hard that he fell on floor

by adjusting her tousled hair ,a bit torned cloths and by wiping her sweating face and neck which is flushed

and stood up and went to near door by facing floor and turned

kria:am sorry i cant move forward i think you understood sir

by hearing this he stood up

reyansh:just go kria i want to be alone

kria:sorry sir if i hurt you again

reyansh:dont you get it i said to leave (in anger)

again with tear full eyes she went away from him

reyansh:yes kria i known you cant move forward as you known what it leads as you known i dont believe

in relationships but you trust them and also i known that you want a future which has a name .and it is

impossible for me to being in a relationship .

in kria cabin

kria:sorry reyansh again i hurted you but i known you well that you hate relationships but it matters me

in evening kria with one of her collegue in her cabin

anjali:kria are you sure you really wanna give it up just think once again

kria:i thought about it many times and got to this point

anjali:kria as i known you .you genuenly like this job and work right so y you want to give it up

kria:you known what i never belongs to this place this job had given me many things its just that

i want to be where i belongs and for which i fit

anjali:what bloody thoght is it kria are you nuts you have a talent and hardworking nature so y you think like

that and you decided to leave the job i cant digest it

kria:its not about mine its about my family one and only my granny she is alone there and am here i

realised how am going through without her anjali.

anjali:then call her here you both can settle here right

kria:no she cant she cant that place its had so much memories of my parents and grand paa even to me

i think its high time to realise what i feel so took this decision

anjali:so when you going to blast this bomb in front of kadhoos

kria:stop it anjali he is our boss

anjali:ok(annoyingly)

kria:am going to give my resignation tommarow

anjali:what tommarow dont you think its really fast

kria:i dont think so its time to give it up ok am going i had enough of your questions bye see you tommarow

they had a hug and kria left from there

this converstion is also heard by someother person none other than reyansh

reyansh:how can you do this how can you .you leaving job .cant believe .ofcouse y not she can its her life to

take decision

by kicking the wall he left to parking lot and stares at kria who is standing withot any expression on her face

he quickly started his car and made a stop in front of her she came out from her deep thoghts

he opened car door for her

reyansh:sit

kria:but sir i can go myself

reyansh:i said sit kria

she silently enters into car

he speeds car and both left the place silence took place in she did'nt dare to look at his side

he stops the car suddenly

kria:sir actually i need to talk to you

reyansh:but i dont have anything to talk to you

kria:but i have sir

reyansh:and i known it kria its your life you can do anything you decided you want to give up than whom

am to talk

kria:sir you

reyansh:i heard it go

she went out without any more word

he realised that she left her purse there in seat itself and he went to her flat to return it

he opened the door and shocked him out of his life again she is crying but y she is leaving then what happen

to her he moves close to her and kept his one hand on her shoulder she turns his side in shock and hugs him

tight

kria:am sorry i cant i always disappoint you i always hurts you am a bad human in this entire world

there he melts for her innocance and embraces her tightly in his arms

kria:i known what i want what i feel but i also known that i cant get it its high time rey i have to go from this

reyansh:and i known that you want a relationship and you want a name for that relationship present and also

in future

kria:and i known you dont belive in relationships

with this he lift her in his arms and placed her on bed she placed her palm on his face and with her thumb rubbed

his lower lip which is inviting her to have it and lick it .he stared her deeply without breaking his eyecontact he

took her lips and caressed her arms she slowly took off his shirt and caressed his broad and well toned body with

her eyes .he can feel her fragrance which is sweet and came near to ear and whispered

rey:you are tempting me

she opens her mouth in"O" shape which is so cute and worth for watching her

with that he took off her dress and made her under him and he on top never leaving his contact with her skin exploring

her every inch,licking,sulking,kissing,nibbling,moaning her name for her kisses .and talking sweet nothings in her ear

they made their night with making one soul,exploring each other

at morning sunreys hits her face which is irritating her and by this tilts her head in irritation and it was noticed by rey

and made her shift her to other side she opens her eyes and looks at rey who is busy in staring at her

kria:good morning

reyansh:dont you known the manners how to wish (faking anger)

kria:no i dont known will you let me known it

reyansh:hm ya like this

by saying this he took her lips in his and shifted her in his lap

kria:reyansh its time to office

reyansh:someone decided to quit the job right

kria:i change my mind

reyansh:y so

kria:i thought y dont explore you and settle on your office to(she realised what

she is going to say and closed her mouth)

he arched his eyebrows making a question look at her

reyansh:to

kria:to

reyansh:to what kria

kria:to to work

he widened his face with grin on seeing her

kria:now what lets move

rey:ya lets "WORK" (he says the word work by stressing)

and this goes day-by-day with each other making out and having their care towards each other

and kria's confusion never leaves whether he is committed or single .

one fine day kria at his place being in his arms gone in deep thoughts about their status

reyansh:what is the matter that bugging you

kria:dont known whether shoul i ask you or not

reyansh:you can ask anything which matters you

kria:its matters not only me rey its matters us

rey looked at her questioningly

reyansh:shoot it

kria:what is the status of us being in each other rey?

reyansh:nothing

kria:reyansh(dissappointedly,shocked)

reyansh:you known it kria relationships does'nt matters me and i made it clear it to youright

kria:but reyansh you too known that i really want to be with you forever

reyansh:yes we will be but relationship ,love commitment etc., theses are not my cup of tea kria

kria:its not everytime will be fine reyansh society has their finger to show us in what state we are

reyansh:comon kria am not living for them and dont expect from me to have a relationship

kria:how much time do you need to think rey its high time to take a decision

reyansh:stop it kria i already decided and now its upto you to be with me or not

kria:i cant be like this rey i want a family i thought being with you i can change your mind about us but

you did'nt

reyansh:yes i never and am

kria:then i wont change my mind rey am leaving

reyansh:where

kria:where i belong

reyansh:then fine you will never change then go dont show up(in anger )

kria left from that place and packed her stuff and finally decided to call reybut neverthless his anger took place at that time

he did'nt lifted her call she decided to leave the place is the best decision she reached her hometown delhi where she belongs

to her granny she is dissoppointed by rey and also sad that he did'nt bother to call her nor attended her call thats it she decided

to end everything her granny who understands her everytime sits beside her

granny:is anything bugging you kria

kria:nothing granny

granny:no kria you have changed where is the chirpy ,bubly kria

then she explained everything to her what happened

granny:y dont you call him and talk to him

kria:i tried his mobile but he is not lifting

granny:then what you decided kria

kria:dont known granny

granny:if possible i will talk to him

kria:no granny he is for his words and he will not change for anyone

granny:y dont he believes in relations

kria:because of his parents

granny:then y you expecting from him to be with him in a relation

kria:because i love him granny

granny:did he loved you

kria:yes but he did'nt told me anytime

granny:how you known that he loves you might be he used you

kria:no granny he loves me lot he cares for me .

granny:then what you decided now about your future am concerned about you kria

kria:well am going stay here with you and dont known what had written in my future

granny:think before you make decision

and granny left her alone to think

kria(self):i decided granny

next day in reyansh office he got an envelope he opened and shocked by reading it its and reisgnation

from kria and a letter attatched to it

dear Rey ,

sorry sir its high time to take some decisions and i want to quit everything between us and i known if am there

in your life i will always bug you for our relationship and make you more angry so i decided to free you from me

i known i hurted you but i too hurt myself being away from you .and dont search for bye

yours

reyansh:fine if you want be away then be it but am too head strong kria i wont change my mind

after a 5 years of leap

kria:abhi come its time to dinner beta

abhi:no mumma i dont wanna eat

kria:y so like that

abhi :because today you did'nt given me chocky

kria:oh sholly my baby first lets have dinner next chocky ok

abhi:ok

kria:thats like my cute baby boy

abhi:mumma so its decided that we are going to mumbai tommarow for your conference

kria:yes so what you thought i would leave you here

abhi:no i known you wont

kria:yes my baby i wont leave you (while thinking)

next day on the other hand in mumbai:

reyansh:y you left me kria you did'nt bother to think about me

assist:sir today at 3'0 clock there is a conference with delhi westside company project

reyansh:where it is

assist:its in sea side hotel sir and the project manager is coming for the conference sir

reyansh:ok you can move

at evening

all are waiting for project manager to come here kria reaches the hall and without seeing them

seated on her seat and reffereing files

kria:sorry for being late

and she lifts her head and shocked

there by seeing her everyone shocked in the hall

anjali:kria

but only one person did'nt came out from his shock is none other than reyansh

kria:anjali you here

anjali:i have to ask you where were you gone idiot

reyansh:anjali lets finish this meeting

she looks at reyansh for the first time and dissoppointed again by his rudeness

kria(thoughts):he never changed

meeting had gone for 1 hour about the project the desinging ,budjets ,materials everything

anjali:so its decided that we are going to work together

kria gives a weak smile every one left the place

here outside abhi is waiting for kria

kria rushes outside instantly without talking to reyansh

seeing kria abhi runs to her and hugs her tight she lifts him

abhi:mumma missed so much

kria:abhi stop it dont act i known you are going to ask something ask me straight what you want.

abhi:i want to fill my wardrobe with latest mumbai fashion clothes mumma

kria:y not we will shop lets go

here they turns and bumps into rey

and rey holds her by arms

abhi:dont you have your eyes you

kria:stop it abhi where were your manners had gone is this i taught you

abhi :sorry mumma

kria:you should but not to me to him

reyansh:its ok kria

reyansh felt this familier his eyes his talking his attitude

reyansh:how are you kria

abhi :you known my mom

rey:yes she is my

kria:friend

abhi:oh

kria:abhi go and sit there (she pointed him to sofa to sit)

abhi:mumma but we need to shop

kria:we will you go and sit there

abhi:ok

reyansh:so

kria:am sorry rey he should not talk like this

reyansh:he is just like you kria between where you are going live this days during project

kria:it should not bother you rey

rey:ya i known but you are my company guest i concern in that way

kria:am going to stay in hotel

rey:hotel with child it will be difficult its better you stay in my home

i promise you i wont give you any problems

kria:its ok reyansh its not neccessary i can manage

rey:you known i dont want to waste project time .

she thinks twice

kria:ok but on one condition you should not ask me about my personal things

reyansh:and also i dont want it

kria:abhi lets go

abhi:but mumma shopping

kria:now we are tired lets have shopping on free time ok

abhi:mumma

kria:common abhi dont bug me

abhi :ok mumma

they went to reyansh home

abhi peacefully sleeping in kria's arm

by watching entire house

kria:its not yet all changed

reyansh:ya and it will never change

kria:hmm i known things will never change which is related to reyansh singhaniya

reyansh:but you have changed kria and you got what you want

kria:really i dont think so what i want i got but what i have i belong to it

saying this she left to her room

at night on sofa abhi playing video games

rey:you like video games

abhi :i love them

rey: you known i too love them so what things mostly you like

abhi :my mom

rey:and

abhi:my dad

it pricks rey

abhi:you known he is a buisness man mom told me that he loves her alot and he is man for his words

rey:your mom said means

abhi:yes i did'nt sawn him

rey:who is he i mean his name

abhi: reyansh

rey:what

by saying this he left rey and went to kria

kria:panickly abhi give me a promise

abhi :what mumma

kria:you should not disclose your dad name to anyone here got it

abhi:but mom

rey:kria i need to talk to you urgently

he went to close to her and lifted abhi in his arms and pecked his cheeks

rey:baby i need to talk to your mumma after that i will introduce you to your father

abhi:really

rey:yes i promise you

and there abhi went out from room

rey:kria who is his dad

kria:reyansh its none of your buisness

rey:i think he abondoned you i think he used you and the result is abhi right

kria:stop it rey you have no rights to talk about him like this

rey:y you are reacting like this kria he left you and he is not in your life then y you concerned about him

kria:because i still love you

he smiles with grin

and kria realises what she spoke just now

kria:am leaving

rey:you cant leave me this time i want my son and my wife to be with me do you get it

kria:wow so now you want a relation right then let me tell you that he is not your son he is mine

i still remenber that you does'nt believe in relations right

rey:yes but i want you i can do anything for you if it comes making relationship and i dont bother about it i will

kria:no its not needed i dont want anything any relationship

by saying this she started to move from there

he held her wrist

rey:you cant this time i wont let you leave me like before you are mine always

she has no words to spoke

rey:you me and our abhi kria

i learnt it from you kria before 5 years when you left i got to nown that you are everything for me

you left me with one letter but not this time i can do anything my love for you is not at limit its that

i did'nt told you and i promise you to fullfill your wish please dont leave am nothing without you

kria:rey am sorry i did a big mistake by leaving you and i known its all my fault that i forced you for

our relationship its my mistake sorry

rey:no kria not you its me to apolize

kriyansh:its a new start

and after that they lived together their love has no limits whatever happened it has no bounds to measure

yes now they are family

end


End file.
